The Rusted Angel
by Cesilfei
Summary: When a Night Guard at Freddy's Family Pizzeria decides to willing surrender to the animatronic characters he will be gifted to see things through new eyes, as an animatronic at a humanized pizzeria he must now adapt to his new life among your favorite characters and their rival counterparts. This is an AU. Warning:Contains Violence, Swearing, and possibly sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon, not me.

This is the story of a night guard in an alternate universe of the FNaF series, if there is anything you find unclear be sure to ask about it, you may not get a straight answer for story purposes, but if it's not something that could be a spoiler I could probably answer it.

Also, be sure to critique and leave feedback, that's how writers improve. ;)

* * *

><p>I sat there in the darkness, I know full well what was coming...After discovering the truth about the animatronic characters here I found myself crying every night as I sat in this very spot.<p>

They weren't just malfunctioning machines...These were the victims of murder, these were victims at some point, forced to act out this terrible game at the whims of their programming and the promise of safety...I had thought everything had just been a hallucination, the newspaper clippings in my desk, the voices that clearly couldn't have belonged to the animatronics...

I could hear the shuffling of their feet, I knew that they were coming for me...I didn't care anymore...I was stuck here just like them by an employment contract, if I didn't show up for work I wouldn't be showing up anywhere else, like the others that tried 'Getting out'before...And what would they tell my family?

I had stopped coming to work...

I felt my legs straighten as I stood up and approached the doorway, feeling their eyes watch me as I stared at the ground, *What's the point...There's no chance of survival.* I thought to myself, *It's only four forty-five, it would take a miracle to survive, and even then what would I do? Repeat this damned cycle the next day, then the next, then when next week comes around i'll still be stuck doing the same damned thing...I'm sick of being a perfect example of insanity...*

I stepped into the dark halls of the pizzeria, surrounded by glowing eyes, the light reflecting off their plastic bodies...that's when he came into view...

The Humanized Freddy...they had replaced the stinky, damaged suits with a more 'kid friendly' form, it was like they believed that giving them a human shape would really restore their humanity...I hate them, they knew exactly what was going on, they've known for ages what the problem with these animatronics was.

I looked up at Freddy, I knew it was him due to his stature, other than that the only thing that I could see were his glowing, blue eyes...There was a moment of silence, I stared into his eyes, trying to find some kind of proof that these animatronics were what I believed...

"There's no use in continuing this...you and I both know it." I stated, "Just remember, I was the guard that came willingly..."

There was still the eerie silence, but when Freddy nodded and turned I felt...Relieved...Glad that I knew at least part of the story...But I guess I would be learning the rest of it very soon...

I followed Freddy through the hallway, Bonnie at my right, Chica at my left, Foxy followed from behind, ready to give chase should I try something funny...I followed them backstage, then down the stairs into the area we stored the generator...in that room was that device...The 'Suiter' as it was named by employees. The device was a machine that would take apart endoskeletons run through it and place them inside their plastic shells before reassembling the them into a human-shaped, plastic shell.

I could feel my skin shaking at the thought, cold sweat rolled down my face as the image of being...Disassembled...Ran through my mind.

the four of them walked over to the device and turned to face me, staring at me expectantly...*I shouldn't keep them waiting...* I thought to myself as I let out the breath I had been holding.

Slowly I approached the 'table' of the device, their eyes flickered in the darkness as the noisy machine creaked to life...I bit my lower lip as I clinched my eyes shut...I felt their hands as they pushed me towards the maw of the device...

I think at that point I passed out from the fear of the pain I was about to experience...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...  
>...[Initializing Systems]<br>[Accepting Updated Data]  
>[Diverting Power to Optics]<p>

My world suddenly lit up as my eyes opened, my vision was blurred..."Did you hear about the new guy?" a voice asked in the background.

"What, the night guard?" another voice asked in response, "I heard that guy got terminated...But we had to clean out the Suiter again this morning...And that...Thing..."

I blinked, I looked down to see my plastic body...I was an animatronic...I think I had realized this after waking up the first time.

"Yeah...Cleaning out the shells is the worst..." the man stated, "I also feel bad for the guy that had to shove an endoskeleton into that thing, the smell didn't completely come out, but at least those damned things are air-tight..."

the men jumped as I sat up, they apparently hadn't known that I was active, "Shit!" the other man had shouted, clutching at his chest, "I hate it when those damned things do that!"

I blinked as I surveyed my surroundings, I was backstage, more specifically I had been laying on the table previously labelled for 'Parts and Service'. My eyes passed over the two men, my facial recognition system scanned every detail of their lit faces, they were both employees on break...As registered in the system...The two were smoking, likely keeping it inside to avoid 'poisoning the kids'.

As far as I could see I wasn't the only animatronic back here, the 'Dridder' animatronic was back here as well, labelled 'Fitsy the fixer', she had a plastic shell like the others however her lower half was that of a spider. She had been labelled as 'Too scary' and had been sentenced to stay back here, inactive during the day time, her function was to repair machines, such as cameras, at night.

The two men grumbled as they moved to the other side of the room, "That damned thing's going to end up malfunctioning too, isn't it?" one of them asked.

"Probably, when do you think the guys upstairs will be down to 'tweak' it?"

I ran this expression through the database, I was going to be taken apart and altered as Fitsy had been...My servos twitched at the thought...

...Was this fear?

...it was only now that I realized my situation...I was scared...I was confused...It felt like something was missing...Something important, but I couldn't remember...

...Was there an event I recorded before I awoke? That doesn't make sense, it would be stored in my memory bank...Did they erase it?...no, it couldn't exist at all...

I ran my model number through the database, my endoskeleton was constructed earlier today, there was no point in time that I should have become active before this...

...No point...Why are those words so familiar?

...

[Initiating Forced Shutdown]  
>[Accepting Moderator Request]<p>

As these commands ran across my eyes I could feel my world going black, my vision blurred as my neck went limp...

I now sat there, sitting up on the table, inactive, awaiting further instructions...

* * *

><p>...<br>...I wonder...Will you remember the gift I gave you?...  
>...Sleep well...I can't wait to see how you use this second chance.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

[Starting Upload Sequence]  
>[Retrieving Data Files:Moderator's Files]<p>

...[Data Received]...

[Welcome to Freddy's Family Pizzeria -Insert Label-, you are an animatronic character that is here for the entertainment of the people that come here, as such we are downloading a set of rules and other such things to help you fit into your placement.] The file read, [The rules are simple, endoskeletons outside a shell must be run through the 'Suiter' backstage, this is to keep those fearful of inhuman appearances in our cast from seeing something that they may dislike. When you are activated by the automated signal is the only time you'll be permitted to move of your free will, until then your free-roaming mode will be disabled for your own safety and the safety of the children. your facial recognition system is the children's best friend, during your job during the day you will be preforming your duty and being used for security at the same time, using the system to scan for registered predators. Lastly, you will comply with any registered rules regarding 'Safety' to prevent damage of the company name.]

I read on as the next half of the file loaded, analyzing every inch.

[Knowing your co-workers is important, as a member of the Fazbear Family you must be able to recognize your fellow animatronics for a multitude of reasons. The old band was updated, replacing their suits with shells, however they weren't as...active as they had previously been, thus a second band was added to the cast for more promotional purposes. There's the older band, essentially humanized versions of the former animal animatronics, consisting of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, then there are their 'Gender-bent', younger counterparts, Freija, Bon-Bon, and Roost.] I could feel a twitch as I read the profile names, it was like I had heard this before somewhere...

[These younger versions were designed so that they would have more bounce in their step to counter their more 'grumpy' counterparts, the original bands official ages are in their thirties, the younger band is in their twenties. The role of having two of them was originally to reach a larger audience, the newer goal was to host a 'Battle of the Bands' event every other Friday.]

Battle of the Bands...Between animatronics...I found myself interested in this concept, especially if they were programmed to go all out.

[Further more, there are a few other animatronics made for other forms of entertainment such as Foxy and Foxina, Foxy tells stories mostly, and Foxina 'organizes' events in the playhouse attached to the right side of the restaurant, with games such as capture the flag that pit Foxy's Crew against hers, both of which consist of the children playing.]

[Another animatronic of such is Fitsy, she was meant to be involved in the Playhouse but was retired due to the fact that spiders scare kids, she isn't permitted to wander during the day as Foxy and Foxina, instead she repairs machines and other such mechanical devices that may be damaged during the night, then there's the Marionette, who is stationed at the Prize Corner where he retrieves the prizes of those with tickets. Lastly there was the decommissioned animatronic named 'Frosty' who was designed to advertise desert at the pizzeria, however this decision was cancelled by the heads of Fazbear Entertainment, our brother company that made this pizzeria possible, who cancelled the desert bar idea due to it looking as though we supported 'poor health'.]

[As it stands, the Moderator has yet to decide your function, as such you are not permitted a night mode as of yet and are not allowed to leave the backstage, your function will likely be decided later in the week.]

With this everything was dark again...It was odd...I was essentially offline but I was still conscious...Was this a bug?

Of course, it had to be...I was a machine, a relatively new one at that, there's likely to be a few bugs or imperfections here and there that the Moderator is likely to fix at a later date.

...Was I designed to 'think' as I do? This seems to be very unusual behavior for an animatronic, even with the level of AI we've been assigned...

It's likely to make us seem more human, if not it's likely another bug. I should really stop worrying about why I can worry in the first place, it isn't my place to worry about such things, but the moderator's...Right?

"Hey, anyone in there!" a woman's voice shouted as something forced my right eyelid open. It was dark, but I was able to make out the scene with relative ease...Thanks Night Vision.

Holding my eyelid open was the animatronic labeled 'Bon-Bon', I recognized her from the profile image I had been presented with in the file. Her shell had deathly pale skin with bright, rosy cheeks, her green eyes were glowing rather brightly, her hair was long, probably waist-length, it was a mix of lavender with blue highlights, and blue rabbit ears stuck out of the top of her head. She wore mostly blue clothes, these consisted of a blue coat, a red bow-tie, a purple shirt that hugged the shell's torso, blue shorts, and blue, knee-high boots.

her right eyelid closed slightly as she frowned, "Helllllloooo?~" she asked, "I know that your alive, why are you sitting there being all boring?" she asked, apparently disappointed in me for some reason.

...This made me question a lot of things, like why she was able to have such a human-like personality? What did she mean by 'Alive'? Why do I ask myself so many questions if I don't have the data to answer myself?

She groaned boredly, "ugh...Finally got a new guy and he's about as quiet as a dead guy, that's fuckin' great."

...D-Did she just swear!? Aren't you supposed to be kid friendly?

With no time to recover from the shock of 'Bon-Bon's' behavior another animatronic approached, it was the male counterpart of Chica...Roost, was it?

He was relatively short, like Bon-Bon his shell's 'skin' was deathly pale, his eyes were purple, his blond hair was kept short and smoothed down but had an ahoge that stuck out of the top with a singular, pink highlight. He wore a yellow jacket with a pair of white lines that ran up the side, under that he wore a white t-shirt with the words 'Party Hard' in bold, red font, his pants seemed to be made of plastic and were yellow as well with lines similar to those of his jacket, his orange shoes weren't really anything special, and he wore an orange scarf around his neck.

He looked at Bon-Bon in a questioning manner, "Uh...what are you doing?" he asked, his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised, "You know that he probably won't be responsive until later on right?"

Bon-Bon sighed, looking to her left with a rather sarcastic, smug smile, "No way!?~...Party pooper..."

Roost's face went blank, "Bitchy much?" he asked in a flat tone, "I'm just saying, he just joined us earlier today, even if you did get some words out of him they'd just be stuff about the rules and whatnot."

Bon-Bon turned her head to look at him, "yeah but i'm bored, we all know that the new night watchman's going to get caught by Freija or Freddy, hell maybe even that old fart foxy! Besides i've been messing with everyone else so much that it's boring when they react, I wanted to mess with the new guy a little."

Roost raised an eyebrow, "By breaking protocol right in front of him, right?" he asked, "You know, those rules are made for a reason."

Bon-Bon then turned to look back to her left, that smug grin on her face again, "You see Roost, THAT is why only those old farts like you and the rest of us call you a buzz-kill." she stated, "It makes me wonder who decided to write 'Party hard' on your shirt, cause it's a damned lie when they actually talk to ya.~"

With this Bon-Bon finally released my eyelid, but I could still hear the conversation, "Whatever, at least all the girls come here cause of ME!" he stated.

"Ha! That's how many teenage girls?" Bon-Bon asked, "Men of ALL AGES hear 'Bunny Girl' and they come running, so I think I have you beat.~"

...Are they really arguing about how many fans they draw?...

...WAIT, how are they arguing at all!? This whole thing makes no sense!

* * *

><p>Not sure how frequently i'll be updating this, since this is the very beginning I decided to post chapter 1 &amp; 2 in a pair, can't promise another until maybe next week, maybe sooner.<p>

See you next time. :3


End file.
